The Healingstones
by Lino84
Summary: 16 years after Maria left Roswell she have to go back to save someone’s life.
1. School babe

Title: Healing stones

Title: Healing stones

Author: Carro aka. Lino84

E- mail: caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Category: CC 

Rating: PG- 13

Summery: 16 years after Maria left Roswell she have to go back to save someone's life. 

Part 1

"I'm home!" Alexander DeLuca yelled as he walked trough the front door of his home in Wichita, Kansas.

"So, how was school?" His mom, Maria Deluca, said as she walked up to him.

"Well, good" Alexander, or Alex as he was called, said after a little hesitation. 

"Oh oh, what happened?" Maria asked her son. She always could tell when something had happened between her twins. Maxine, or Max as Maria´s daughter was called, had recently been upgraded to a "babe" in school and it was driving her son Alex insane; he hated when guys were checking her out. 

"Well…a guy was looking at Max for a really long time, and then touched her butt" Alex said in disgust. 

"And what did you do…what did you do, Alex?" Maria asked sternly. She also knew that having two twins, two teenage twins with powers, was a really big problem.

"I just made him itchy" Alex said with a grin. 

"ALEXANDER MICHAEL DELUCA!" Maria said angrily to her son. She knew that Alex loved his sister, but sometimes he took it overboard.

"I am sorry mom, but I couldn't stand it; I hate it when guys hit on my sister" Alex said to his mom. 

"Alex, your sister is 16, I think she can take care of herself," Maria said to him, trying to reason with him.

"But mom, I don't want guys hitting on my sister" Alex said, almost whining.

"That's no excuse, you know better than to use your powers in public" Maria said a little angrily.

  
"I know mom and I am sorry" Alex said, and put his poppy-dog eyes on.

"I know you are, but please try to let Max deal with her life on her own," Maria said to her son.

"Ok, mom" Alex answered.

"So, where is Max anyway?" Maria wondered.

"She's out back working on her bike" Alex said, and rolled his eyes.

"Again!" Maria said, and smiled. Ever since Maria had bought her that bike she was always out in the back working on it; she reminded Maria so much of Michael. She surely was Michael's daughter. 

"You know she loves her bike, I don't see why, I mean can't she do anything like other girls!" Alex said. His sister had never done anything like girls was supposed to. She never played with dolls, played dress-up or wore any make up. 

"Alex just because you are the school hottie and the star player in football doesn't mean that Max is going to be a cheerleader" Maria said to her son. Alex had always been popular. He was good-looking; he got Michael's looks. He was the jock that every girl loved. 

"Why can't she be NORMAL" Alex asked his mother, who was on the verge of laughing.

"Well, if she was a cheerleader, then she would have more guys hitting on her," Maria asked

"Got a point there," Alex answered.

"I know, now go out to you sister, and apologize" Maria said, and walked into the kitchen where she burst in laughter. She couldn't hold it any longer; her children were so much fun.

TBC.

All my stories are posted on my site Roswell sky.

The address is: [http://roswellsky.homestead.com][1]

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://roswellsky.homestead.com/



	2. Forgivness

Part 2

Part 2.

Alex walked out to the garage where Max was working on her bike. 

Music was blasting through speakers; Max was a Metallica fan, and she played their music all the time. 

"Max!" Alex called out over the music as he walked up to the bike. He then turned the music of with his powers.

"I am not talking to you" Max said as she looked up at her brother.

"I am sorry ok," Alex pleaded with her as he walked up to her, so they stood face to face.

"And you think that will be it" Max said angrily at him, and walked over to the toolbox, and got something, and continued to work on the bike.

"I was hoping, but I guess that is not an option" Alex said under his breath. Max wasn't a girl that let a grudge go easily. 

"Alex, you know I can take care of myself" Max snapped at him.

"I know, but I hate it when guys are hitting on you" Alex whined back.

"Well, you don't see me hurting all the girls hitting on you" Max said, and met Alex's eyes, which were full of guilt.

"No" Alex said, almost whispering.

"Look Alex, I am not interested in them" Max started, but was interrupted by Alex saying:

"Thank god"

"But if I were, stay out of it" Max continued.

"Fine, so are we ok?" Alex asked Max.

"Yea, we are ok" Max said, and took her brothers hand in hers, and then patted him on the back. Sure that was a guyish thing to do, but she had always been that way; always kept to her self.

"I love you sis," Alex said.

"Stop, you are so mushy, like mom" Max teased her brother.

After a few seconds Alex said:

"Max, I found a picture of a man, and you look a lot like him," 

"So you think it's our dad" Max said excitedly. They had never seen their dad, and their mother would never talk about him. When they asked her who he was, she always just said "nobody important", and then she would walk away. When they got their powers she had told them "you can't tell anyone, and you can't go to the doctors", and then left. So most of their lives were a mystery.

"I don't know, I just want to know who he is, and why we have powers" Alex said, and slumped down in a chair.

"I know, I hate this secret that mom is holding out on" Max said angrily.

"What do you think it is?" Alex asked curiously.

"I have no idea" Max answered, and sat down on a chair beside Alex.

"What about asking mom" Alex said, and looked at Max.

"No way, you know how she gets" Max answered Alex.

"Yea, so do you need any help with the bike" Alex said, and rose from his seat.

"Like I would let you near my bike" Max said, and walked over to her bike and started working on it. She didn't notice that her brother started swaying a bit, and suddenly got a white face.

"Max, I don't feel so good," Alex said before he fainted.

Max ran over to her brother, and tried to wake him up. They had never been sick once in their lives.

"Alex…ALEX! MOM!" Max yelled out

"What?" Maria said as she came running. 

"Something is wrong with Alex" Max said as her mother took Alex into her arms and looked him over. He was sweating and shaking.

"Alex come on, it's mom, what's wrong?" Maria asked her son franticly. Alex opened his eyes and said,

"Help me" and then closed them but not before Maria saw that they were white. Suddenly Maria knew what it was. This was the day that she had been dreading; she knew what she had to do.

"Oh God, the healing stones" she said as she stroked her sons hair.

"The what?" Max asked confused.

"Max, go up and pack a bag, we are going to Roswell" Maria said to her daughter as she looked at her son.

"Mom?" Max said, she wanted to know what was happening, one second her brother was fine, and then the next he was really sick. It was scaring Max out of her wits, and she wasn't an easily scared girl.

"GO!" Maria yelled at her daughter. Max took one look at her brother, and then ran as fast as she could into the house and started packing.

TBC

All my stories are posted on my site Roswell Sky

The address is: [http://roswellsky.homestead.com][1]

// Lino

   [1]: http://roswellsky.homestead.com/



	3. In the Car

The Healingsones part 3

The Healingsones part 3

Maria, Max, and Alex were on their way to Roswell, the place Maria left sixteen years ago without saying a word to anyone, not even Amy. They had been driving for about five hours, and Maria hadn't said a word; she was obviously deep in thought.  
  
"So why are we going to Roswell, Mom?" Max said to her mother, and broke Maria out of her own little world.  
  
"Because, we have to help Alex" Maria stated.  
  
"But why Roswell, it's just a town built on the alien crash" Max said and laughed a bit but stopped when she saw the plain face her mom was making.  
  
"It's more then that," Maria answered, and looked out of her window; it had started to rain.  
  
"Wait Mom, what?" Max asked.  
  
"I…I grew up there" Maria said as a tear ran down her face but she wiped it away before Max saw it.  
  
"So, what does that have anything to do with us?" Max asked curiously.  
  
"More then you know" Maria whispered, thinking back.  
  
:::Flashback:::  
  
Maria holding a pregnancy test in her hand. It read positive; she was going to have a baby at eight-teen years of age, an alien baby at that. So she took her things and left the house walking towards Michael's apartment.  
  
:::End of flashback:::  
  
  
"Mom, tell me; you can't keep this secret any longer. Alex is sick, Mom!" Max yelled in frustration. Maria pulled the car off the freeway and came to a screeching halt. Ok, so this was it, Maria was finally going to tell her children about their father and other life they had.  
  
TBC.

You can read all of my stories on my site Roswell sky. 

You can also post fanfic and download the episodes.

The address is: [www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex][1]

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex



	4. Finding out the truth

The Healingstones part 4

The Healingstones part 4

"Ok, when I was sixteen, my friend, Liz Parker, and I found out that aliens exist" Maria started.  
  
"Your kidding, how?" Max said, exited.  
  
"She was shot, and a guy from school healed her," Maria explained.  
  
"Wow, so what happened?" Max asked, she was really getting into what Maria was telling.  
  
"We helped them a lot, let's leave that at that" Maria said, she didn't want to scare her daughter with the FBI and alien hunters.   
  
"Them?" Max asked surprised.  
  
"Yea, first there were three, and then a fourth came, turned everything upside-down, and then she left, but NOT before killing my best friend Alex" Maria said angrily.  
  
"So why are we going back there?" Max asked.  
  
"Because we need the healing stones from them to help Alex" Maria answered and that made Max even more confused.  
  
"Why can't we go to a doctor?" Max asked, scared, she wanted her brother back; since they were twins, they could sometimes feel each other's feelings and now she was feeling fear from Alex.  
  
"Because, as you know, you are not all human" Maria said and looked at her daughter, who was looking like she had seen a ghost.  
  
"What do you mean 'not all human'? Are you saying that we are part alien?" Max asked in disbelief.   
  
"Yea" Maria said and let out a long breath.  
  
"Wow, so one of them is my father" Max said. Wow, finally she had a father. Maxine Isa DeLuca had a father.  
  
"Yea, his name is, or was, Michael Guerin. I don't know if he still lives in Roswell, but when we get there, you can't tell anyone anything about who you are and that you have powers" Maria said and looked sternly at her daughter.   
  
"Why?" Max asked.  
  
"I left when my best friend, Alex, was killed, I found out that I was pregnant with you and, well, I was on my way to tell Michael when I over heard a conversation that he and Max were having, and I couldn't take all the stuff that happened, so I left, and I think they hate me" Maria explained.  
  
"So, how are you going to get the stones?" Max asked curiously.   
  
"I don't know yet, and promise me that you won't do anything" Maria said to her daughter, Max had always been like Michael, she would act first, then think, and that would often start trouble.  
  
"Promise" Max said and laid her hand over her mothers.  
  
"Ok, now let's go to Roswell" Maria said and pulled the car out into the traffic and on they went, and every hour, every minute, every second, Maria DeLuca was nearer Roswell where all her hidden secrets laid.  
  
TBC.

You can read all of my stories on my site Roswell sky. 

You can also post fanfic and download the episodes.

The address is: [www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex][1]

// Carro aka. Lino84

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex



	5. Welcome to Roswell

Part 5

Part 5

Welcome to Roswell, New Mexico

Wow, finally for the first time in 16 years, Maria was in Roswell. Maybe now she had to face her fear, anger and sadness that has been hunting her sense that day she left. 

:::FLASHBACK:::

Maria walked down the corridor and came to a halt at Michael's apartment. The door was slitally opened, enough for Maria to hear that Max was there and they were talking.

"Max, I have to leave"

"Michael, you can't just go up and leave, what about Maria"

"what about her"

"you can't leave her, it would break her"

::::END OF FLASHBACK::::

"Mom….mom you ok, you spaced out there for a while" Max asked from the driving seat, Maria and Max had switch drivers a while back.

"yea, I am ok" Maria said and looked back at her son in the back seat, he was the reason she´s back here, she wouldn´t be back here if it was something else. Her kids was the mot impotent thing in the world. 

"well, we are here, now what?" Max said as she drove down the main street.

"we check in at a hotel" Maria said. 

They drove to the Roswell inn and checked in. Then they carried Alex into their room and laid him down on the bed. 

"mom, I am hungry" Max said. 

"well, why don't you go and get some food for us, I don't want to leave Alex" Maria said to her daughter and handed her some money.

"shore thing mom, Ill be back in a while" Max said.

"bye and remember what I said" Maria called out as Max walked out of the door.

TBC


	6. The Crashdown

Part 6

Max walked down the street looking around. This was the place her mom grew up in, were her father could be. Max saw the sign CRASHDOWN CAFÉ blinking across the street. Max smiled and walked towards it. The door jingle as she walked in. It was pretty empty there. There was a boy and a girl behind the counter laughing about something and there were a few customers, eating their food. Max smiled and looked around the place. Everything was alien related even the waitress uniform, they even had antennas on the head. Max took a seat in one of the booths. The boy at the counter was looking at her and it made Max a little uncomfortable.   
  
**************   
  
"drool much Matt?" the waitress said to the waiter that stood by the counter.   
  
"Shut up Phoebe" he said back.   
  
"What? You have been starring at her sense she walked through the door" Phoebe said and laughed a little.   
  
"I can't help it, she is so beautiful" he answered and looked at the girl again, she was looking at him, wow she was beautiful.   
  
"Ok, enough, go over there and take her order" Phoebe said when she had enough of the glaring part.   
  
"I can't," Matt pleaded.   
  
"GO!" Phoebe commanded.   
  
"I am SO going to get you for this," Matt said and walked over to the booth. Ok, deep breaths.   
  
"I know and then you'll thank me," Phoebe said to his retreating form.   
  
He took a pad and pen and started walking towards her, the beautiful girl. He finally reached the table. Wow, was he nervous or what, his hands were shacking.   
  
"Hi and welcome to the Crashdown café," Matt said in a nervous voice to the girl.   
  
"Hi," Max answered.   
  
"So what can I get you?" Matt asked.   
  
"Ill have 2 Sigourney Weaver and 2 alien blast to go" Max answered.   
  
"Ok, your new here right?" Matt asked as he smiled at her.   
  
"Yea, I guess" she answered.   
  
"So are you just passing through or have you moved here?" Matt asked queries.   
  
"I am sorta on vacation," Max answered to the very nosy guy.   
  
"Cool, so are you here with your family?" Matt asked.   
  
"Jeez, do you always give you customers the third degree?" Max said uncomfortably.   
  
"Sorry," Matt said and bowed his head slightly in sadness.   
  
"It's ok, I am here with my family," Max said.   
  
Matt's head went up so fast, you could think he would get whiplash or be quiet but oh no, this boy just kept going.   
  
"So what do you think about the town so far?"   
  
"A little to alien for my taste," Max said and laughed as she looked around her self.   
  
"I know what you mean," Matt said.   
  
"Says a guy wearing antennas" Max said and smiled her half smile.   
  
TBC

Visit my site Roswell Sky, it holds all my stories!

www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex

// Carro aka. Lino84


	7. Family

Part 7

The door jingled and in walked 4 people. They walked up to the counter and the girl there smiled at them.   
  
"Hi guys," Phoebe said as they approached.   
  
"Hi sweetie," the dark hair woman said and kissed Phoebe on the cheek.   
  
"Who is Matt talking to?" The long haired one asked and glanced over at Matt and a girl, that looked oddly familiar.   
  
"Some girl that he liked." Phoebe said and smiled. She walked over to the soda machine and brought back 4 Cherry Cokes.   
  
"She's new," the other man said.   
  
"Yea, I haven't seen her here before," the blond woman said and looked over at the girl, she looked kinda like a rebel but at the same time a fairy.   
  
"He should be more careful," the long haired man said and took a sip from his coke.   
  
"Let him be, his just a kid," the dark haired man said.   
  
"Dad, we are not kids, we are 16 years old." Phoebe whined at him.   
  
"But you'll always be my baby," he said and pulled her into a bairhug.   
  
"MOM!" Phoebe yelled out to the dark haired woman that sat next to them.   
  
"Max, leave her alone," Liz said and laughed.   
  
"Ok, sweetie." Max said and released his daughter and pulled his wife onto his lap, and then he kissed her.   
  
"Still after 16 years of marriage and they still keep it up," Isabel whined.   
  
"Like you and Kyle don't do that, or do you Kyle?" The long haired man said and looked at the man next to him.   
  
"Wow man, I am SO staying out of this conversation. I don't want to sleep on the couch." Kyle said and held his arms up in defeat.   
  
"you got it coming last time," he said and laughed.   
  
"What would you know Guerin, you have lived alone the last 16 years," Kyle snapped.   
  
TBC

Visit my site Roswell Sky, it holds all my stories!

www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex

// Carro aka. Lino84


	8. That's him

Part 8   
  
Meanwhile over at the booth, Matt and Max was having a really great time.   
  
"So, what are you planing on doing here?" Matt asked looking over at Max. 'Did I just flirt,' he asked himself and then he looked down on the table, trying not to blush.   
  
"I have no idea, I guess spending time with my brother," Max lied, she couldn't tell him why she was here. 'But why do I want to say it anyway,' she thought.   
  
"Oh you have a brother, how old is he?" Matt asked curious.   
  
"We are twins." Max said and saw that Matt's face lit up and then he said:   
  
"Wow, I have a twin sister to."   
  
"really?!" Max said surprised.   
  
"Yea," Matt said but noticed that Max wasn't listening.   
  
"Ok, those people are creeping me out." She finally said.   
  
"What? Where?" Matt asked, and looked around the Crashdown.   
  
"Those people at the counter beside the waitress," Max stated.   
  
"Oh them, that's my family." Matt said and laughed it of.   
  
"Oh." Max said and the blushed a little. 'You SO did not just blush, get it together girl.' she said to herself.   
  
"Yea, the waitress is my twin Phoebe, the woman is my mother and the dark haired is my dad and the lady with the long blond hair is my Aunt Isabel." Matt said as he pointed them out.   
  
"Who's the man with the spikes?" Max asked curious, she felt sort of drawn to him.   
  
"That's my Uncle Michael Guerin" Matt said.   
  
"Got to go." Max said fast and the she rose quickly from her seat. Matt followed.   
  
"Wait!" he said but Max walked strait to the door.   
  
"Sorry, I have to go." Max said and walked out of the Crashdown out of Matt's life.   
  
**********************   
  
Matt looked at the door for a while, hoping that the girl would come back, he don't even know her name.   
  
But after a while he knew she wouldn't come back, so Matt walked over to his family.   
  
"Wow, she left in a hurry" Phoebe teased him.   
  
"Yea, you freaked her out." Matt said in a dangerous voice to her, he didn't mean to be mean but he just lost THE woman for him.   
  
"What?" Isabel asked him.   
  
"Yea, you guys were starring at her and that made her really uncomfortable." Matt said and looked pist at everybody, they all had guilty looks on their faces.   
  
"I'm sorry, " Liz said to her son.   
  
"Yea, didn't mean to ruin it for you." Michael said teasing and jabbed Matt on the arm.   
  
**************************   
  
Max ran as fast as she could out of there. She had seen her father, after all those years she finally seen her father. Then maybe she could get the stones and heal Alex. Yea, tomorrow she was going to take the stones, if only she knew where they were.   
  
TBC   



	9. My name is Maxine

Part 9

Why am I so drawn too him?, why can't I get him of my mind? Max thought as she walked over to another food place and got food for her and her mother. A half hour later she was on her way back to the hotel room when a car pulled up beside her. Max's first instinct was to run but out of the car came the guy from the restaurant and his sister. Max just shook her head and then started to talk on.   
  
"Wait!" Matt yelled after her.   
  
"Are you stalking me now?" Max asked angry, this guy was starting to creep her out.   
  
"No, I just want to talk to you." Matt said almost pleading.   
  
"I can't." Max said and started walking again but stopped when a voice said from behind:   
  
"Please, just 5 minutes."   
  
Max turned around and looked at the guys face, a big mistake. He had a pleading face that Max just couldn't resist.   
  
"Fine," Max finally gave up.   
  
"Let's go over here," Matt said and led her over to a bench on the sidewalk.   
  
********************  
  
Phoebe just stood by the car, trying to mind her own business but it was hard when her brother was sitting 15 feet away from you flirting with some girl.   
  
********************   
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Max asked when the guy just sat there. He was the one who wanted to talk but he just sat there quiet, looking down on his hands.   
  
"I just want to apologize for my family." Matt said and raised his head to look at her.   
  
"Why?" Max asked, trying to stay cold, this guy knows her father, her whole family. He was an enemy.   
  
"For making you uncomfortable," Matt said as if it was SO obvious.   
  
"Oh." Max said and looked the other way, why was this guy getting to her that much?   
  
"I would really like to meet you again," Matt said. Max head whiped around so fast towards him that he though she would get whip-lash. After a few breaths, Max said:   
  
"I like you, but I can't."   
  
"Please, I just want to get to know you better," Matt pleaded. For a guy who was getting dumped he was consistent, this boy wouldn't give up.   
  
"I'm sorry but I have to go." Max said and rose from the bench.   
  
"I……….Ill be at the Crashdown tomorrow if you want to meet me again," Matt said to her.   
  
She turned around and smiled at him and then said, "bye."   
  
"Bye the way, what's your name?" Matt called after her.   
  
"Maxine but people call me Max." She answered and then walked away.   
  
  
TBC  


Visit my site Roswell Sky, where all my fics are posted. You can find it at: www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex

// Carro aka. Lino84


	10. Hotelroom

Part 10

Max walked back to the hotel room with a sorta smile on her face, what were these things she was feeling? She opened the door and walked in.   
  
"Mom I'm back," she said and put the food down on the table, her mother came out from the bedroom and joined her at the table.   
  
"That took long, I was beginning to get nervous." Maria said.   
  
"I'm sorry, I meet this guy and we started talking," Max said and blushed. Maria's face lit up and she got all excited.   
  
"Really! So what was he like?" she asked.   
  
"MOM!" Max yelled out in embarrassment, she was not having this conversation with her. She wasn't the one who talked, that was Alex. He and mom had this wonderful mother, son thing going on, Max missed having someone who she could talk to and ask for edvice with out having to literary talking to, someone who know her without having to ask.   
  
"Fine, I won't ask." Maria said a little sad, she wanted to be able to talk to her daughter but like father like daughter.   
  
"Anyway, I got dinner." Max said and handed Maria a burger.   
  
"Thanks," Maria said and took a bite.   
  
"So where are the stones?" Max asked after a few minutes, trying not to sound to nosy.   
  
"I guess they are in Michael's apartment." Maria said and took another bite of her burger.   
  
"How are you going to get them?" Max asked.   
  
"I don't know yet." Maria answered.   
  
"I could always help." Max said and looked over at her mother.   
  
"No, I don't want you involved." Maria stated, she sounded a bit scared, angry and sad.   
  
"But mom-" Max said almost wined.   
  
"No but, you promised." Maria said and pointed at her daughter.   
  
"Fine, I am going to sleep." Max said angry and stopped over to her bedroom door. She had her own bedroom while Maria and Alex shared a room.   
  
"You do that, I am going to stay with Alex." Maria answered angry.   
  
*************   
  
The next morning, Max woke up at noon. She had always liked sleeping in. She hated to go to school in the morning so she ditched it often.   
  
"Morning or should I say good day." Maria said and smiled when Max walked, almost sleeping, to the table.   
  
"Mom, stop it please," she said, she was to tired to get teased at.   
  
"Some one is grouchy," Maria said and handed Max a cup of coffee.   
  
"How's Alex?" Max asked and took a sip of her coffee.   
  
"Worse, the web is starting to grow." Maria said sad.   
  
"What web?" Max asked nervous, it didn't sound good.   
  
"There is a web that is forming around Alex's body." Maria explained.   
  
"Gross" Max said and stuck her tough out in disgust.   
  
"Max…" Maria warned.   
  
"I know," Max said and took another sip.   
  
"What are you going to do today?" Maria asked.   
  
"I don't know, I think I am just going to walk around town." Max said.   
  
"Ok, I am going to be here with Alex and try to figure something out." Maria explained.   
  
"Fine, Ill se you soon." Max said and took one last sip and then took her things and walked out of the door, she was on a mission, get the Healingstones.   
  
**TBC**

*************************

Check out my site Roswell Sky. You can find it at: www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex

All my fics are posted on that site plus many more!!!!

// Carro aka. Lino84


	11. Breaking and entering

Part 11

So now Max was on the hunt for Michael Guerin´s address. She rushed over to the phone booth and checked the book and there he stood. He hadn't changed name or anything. Max smiled happy and walked out of the booth.   
  
******************************  
  
After about an hour of searching she finally found the apartment.  
  
Max watched as Michael stepped out of the apartment and drove of on his bike. 'That was a really nice bike,' Max thought as she pulled on a ski mask and made her way over to the door. She looked around to see if anyone else was there and then she put her hand on the lock. It clicked and then Max opened the door and stepped in.   
  
Once inside Max started to look around. She looked around in the bedroom and the kitchen without finding anything. Max was starting to get frustrated.   
Then she saw a picture of her mom. Max picked up the photo from the shelf and looked at it. Her mom looked so happy in that picture. She had a spark in her eyes that Max had never seen. Max was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't noticed that the door had opened and Michael had walked in.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Michael roared at Max as he put his hand up ready to fire. Max stood frozen at first but then slowly she turned around facing him.  
  
"What are you doing here?..............Answer me! Can't you leave my family alone?" Michael yelled at the intruder.  
  
"I need the healing stones," Max said.  
  
"Your not getting them," Michael yelled.  
  
"Oh yes I am, maybe not now but I will get them." Max said and sprinted towards the window.  
  
"Hey stop!" Michael yelled and fired a blast from his hand towards Max whom was nearly was out the window.  
  
When Michael reached the window she was long gone.   
  
**TBC**

*************************

Check out my site Roswell Sky. You can find it at: www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex

All my fics are posted on that site plus many more!!!!

// Carro aka. Lino84


	12. Help

Information you need to know: When Liz was 20 her parents died in an accident. Max then moved in with Liz and a year later they were married and they still lived in Liz old home over the Crashdown and Liz was now the owner of the Restaurant.  


*******************

  
Part 12  
  
Max was hurt, that blast Michael fired hit her. She was bleeding pretty badly. She was stumbling along the street, trying to get some where safe, she couldn't go home, mom would freak and she didn't have anybody else….wait there is always Matt…….no, you just meet him, how can you trust him with your life?  
Max was really getting tiered, going one step more was a real accomplishment.  
  
***************  
  
At the Evens household.  
  
Matt was watching TV with Phoebe when he suddenly got this feeling that something wasn't right. He looked over at Phoebe and saw that she was watching the TV as if nothing was wrong. Matt tried to relax again but he couldn't. He rose from the couch and got his jacket.  
  
"I'm going out," he yelled out and walked out. He decided to go for a walk trying to get rid of the feeling but he didn't get far. Just as he walked past the alley behind the Crashdown he heard something. It sounded like someone was breathing way to loud.   
  
"hello!" Matt said out loud and started to walk into the ally.  
  
"Matt," a small voice said. Matt walked towards were the voice came from.   
  
"Max!" he yelled when he saw her. He kneeld down beside her and saw the there was blood on her shirt.   
  
"Max, are you hurt?" Matt asked.  
  
"Help me." Max whispered and fainted dead away.  
  
"No Max, you can't die. I just meet you, you can't die on me now." Matt said and placed his hand on her chest.  
  
***************  
  
The phone rang at the Evens household, Max picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Evens household," he spoke in to the reciver.  
  
"Max, it's Michael. Get everybody together and meet me at my place in 15 minutes." Michael said.  
  
"What's going on?" Max asked and looked over at Liz, who had a worry in her face.  
  
"I have been attacked." Michael said.  
  
"Is it alien?" Max wondered.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"We will be right there." Max said and hung up the phone, he then turned to Liz and said:  
  
"Liz, get the kids now!"  
  
**TBC**


	13. Running

Part 13

Liz walked over to Matt's bedroom door and knocked a couple of times but nobody answered.  
  
"He went out," Phoebe said to her mother when she say her at Matt's door.  
  
"Why?" Liz asked.  
  
"I have no clue," Phoebe said and dismissed it.  
  
"Well, we have to find him, get your coat, we are going the Michael's house to have a meeting." Liz said to her.  
  
"What? What happened?" Phoebe asked curious.  
  
"I don't know more then you," Liz said clueless.  
  
"LIZ!" Max yelled from downstairs.  
  
"We're coming!" Liz yelled back as she and Phoebe made there way down.  
  
*********  
  
"Where's Matt?" Max asked when the girls came down the stairs.  
  
"He went out, we have to find him." Liz said as she put on her coat.  
  
"Ok, we drive around and see if we can find him," Max said and took his keys and they went out to the car.  
  
**************  
  
Matt was focusing all his energy to heal Max, it was hard. Matt was beginning to get dizzy of exsachen but just a little bit longer.  
  
*******flash********  
  
Max playing with Alex and Maria.  
  
*******flash********  
  
Max and Alex playing with there powers.  
  
*******flash********  
  
Alex giving a guy an itch because he put his had on Max's ass.  
**  
*****flash********  
  
Max, Maria, and Alex coming to Roswell.  
**  
*****flash********  
  
Max seeing Michael.  
  
*******end of flashes********  
  
Matt was frozen, what had he just seen, powers, alien powers and what had his uncle to do with it? He just kept on looking at Max as she rose from the ground.  
  
"Max…….Max what are you?" Matt asked whispering, he was scared, sad and confused. How could this girl be like him, if she was.....but she had powers, right?  
  
Max looked into Matt's eyes and saw that he was scared, not of the healing, but with her.  
  
"This is so bad…….I'm sorry….I have to go." Max said and started backing up slowly.  
  
"No wait!" Matt said and took a step forward.  
  
"I'm sorry." Max said and took of running.  
  
"MAX!" Matt yelled and took of after her, he had to find out what she was and who she really was. Maybe she wasn't the same girl he meet at the Crashdown the other day, maybe she was someone completely different.  
  
**********  
  
"There he is!" Liz yelled and pointed at her son.  
  
"What is he doing?" Phoebe asked and looked on as her brother ran across a lawn.  
  
"He's chasing somebody." Max said.  
  
"Go after him, he may need help." Liz said to Max as they started to drive after Matt.  
  
Liz tossed her cell phone to Phoebe and said:  
  
"Phoebe, call Michael."  
  
After a few minutes they stopped at the Roswell inn.  
  
"Uncle Michael, we're at the Roswell inn…ok bye." Phoebe said into the phone and then closed it.  
  
"They are on there way." she said to her parents.  
  
"Good, we wait for them. We might need the destiny circle," Max said and took Liz's hand in his.   
  
"But what about Matt?" Phoebe asked, she was worried. Her brother change these past few days and now he was chasing that girl...that new girl that they knew nothing about.  
  
"He will be alright." Max said and looked over at Liz, who was chewing on her bottom lip in a nervous reflex. She was scared that her son was going to get hurt.   
  
They watch as their son and brother ran into a hotel room after a girl.  
  
**TBC**

Check out my site Roswell Sky. You can find it at: www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex

All my fics are posted on that site plus many more!!!!

// Carro aka. Lino84


	14. Getting shoot

Part 14

Max ran in to the motel room, she knew she did the one thing that she shouldn't, she led him to her family, but she had no where else to go.  
  
"Hey Max…..Max what's the matter?" Maria asked when her daughter came running in the house and strait to her room, moments later a boy came running in. Maria figured he was looking for Max.  
  
"Hey, who the hell are you?" Maria said to the boy.  
  
"My name is Matt, I'm looking for Max," he said and looked around the room.  
  
"What do you want with her?" Maria asked him.  
  
"I want to talk to her, explain what happened." he said to the lady, he knew it was Max's mom, they had the same facial features.  
  
"Well obviously it made her upset, so I don't know if I should let you see her." Maria said a little angry.  
  
"Please ma'am¦" he pleaded.  
  
Maria saw that the boy meant what he said.  
  
"Hold on," Maria said after a while and walked over to Max's door and knocked.  
  
"Max, it's mom, there is a boy here and he wants to talk to you." Maria said threw the door.  
  
"I don't want to talk to him." a voice said on the other side of the door.  
  
"Why not?" Maria asked.  
  
"I can't tell you." Max answered.  
  
"Sweety, you know……" Maria started saying but was interrupted by Matt:  
  
"Max, it's Matt, please let me in so we can talk."   
  
"I don't know." Max answered.  
  
"Please, I can't leave it hanging like this..." Matt pleaded with her.   
  
After a while Max opened the door and looked at Matt and her mom. Just then the door flew open, Maria quickly put the kids behind her. But the fireball came at her to fast, she didn't have time to react, and down she went.  
  
"MOM!" Max yelled and sat down beside her mother who was laying on the floor with blood all over her.  
  
"Max, help your brother." Maria said and touched her daughters face.  
  
"NO, don't you dare leave us" Max said and put her hand over the wound and made a connection with her mother and held her.  
  
"Mom, are you ok?" Max asked her mother has she help her stand up.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Maria said to her daughter and then turned and looked at the Roswell gang that stood frozen and just looked at the sceen that had taken place infront of them, and only one thing went threw their minds: *is she really here*  
  
"Maria……….Maria what are you doing here?" Max finally asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Trying to save my son" she answered and looked as the Roswell gang one by one came back form where ever their minds had been the past few minutes.   
  
**TBC**


	15. Healing

This parts Beta reader: Monique

Part 15

"Could you explain that?" Isabel asked.  
  
"My son, he's sick, he needs the healingstones." Maria explained.  
  
"So you were the one that broke into Michael's apartment." Liz said.  
  
"No." Maria answered, not knowing what they were talking about but then it dawn on her and she looked over at her daughter.   
  
"MAX!" Maria yelled at her.  
  
"Mom…" Max pleaded.  
  
"WHAT DID I TELL YOU, WHAT DID YOU PROMISE ME?" Maria yelled at her as she walked up to her.  
  
"I couldn't let Alex suffer like that, I had to do something, so I did it but not before captain asshole over there shot me." Max pointed at Michael, who just kept on looking at Maria as if he saw a ghost.  
  
"Don't ever talk to your father like that!" Maria yelled at her daughter, then turned around looking at Michael and said: "And YOU, how dare you shot your daughter."  
  
"My what?" Michael yelled.  
  
"Your daughter, don't you ever think before acting, ohh I'm sorry, I forgot I was talking about Michael Guerin!" Maria yelled at him, she knew she had no right to but she had to protect her kids.  
  
"How the hell could I have a daughter?" Michael yelled at Maria.  
  
"Actually you have a daughter and a son." Maria explained to him.  
  
"WHAT!" Michael yelled and looked at Maria, with an eye that said: *I could kill you*  
  
Max saw that look so he said: "Ok, everybody calm down."  
  
"No, not before Maria tells me why I have two children I don't know nothing about!" Michael yelled and pointed at Maria.  
  
"No, you have no right to know!" Maria yelled back.  
  
"Like hell Maria 


	16. Flashback

This parts Beta reader: Monique  
  
Part 16  
  
****8 p.m. the day after****  
  
Maria, Alex and Max walked into the Crashdown and was meet by a group of people.  
  
"Hi," Maria said nervous.  
  
"Hi Maria," Liz said. They all kept their distance, the Roswell group on one side and Maria, Alex and Max on the other.  
  
"Ok, I'm Maria and these are my kids, Maxine and Alex," Maria said to the other kids in the room and pointed at her kids.  
  
"Hi, my name is Liz and this is my husband Max and our two kids, Matt and Phoebe. Over there you have Isabel and her husband Kyle and you know Michael I guess". Maria said to Max and Alex.  
  
"So...." Alexander said and sat down beside his mother and sister.  
  
"so, I guess we should tell you about us" Max said and sat down beside Liz.  
  
"You don't have to, my mom told us everything about you last night." Maxine said.  
  
"Well you don't know anything about the last 16 years," Isabel snapped at her. First they show up, we help them and then they are rude back.   
  
"Isabel....." Max warned her.  
  
"Max, it's ok...but just so you know......I left for a reason." Maria said.  
  
"Which was?" Michael snapped.  
  
Then Maria took a deep breath and started telling: "it started.........."  
  
::::FLASHBACK::::  
  
Maria holding a pregnancy test in her hand. It read positive; she was going to have a baby at eight-teen years of age, an alien baby at that. So she took her things and left the house walking towards Michael's apartment.  
  
::::FLASHBACK::::  
  
Maria walked down the corridor and came to a halt at Michael's apartment. The door was slightly opened, enough for Maria to hear that Max was there and they were talking.  
  
"Max, I have to leave." Michael said.  
  
"Michael, you can't just go up and leave, what about Maria?" Max answered.  
  
"What about her?" Michael asked.  
  
"You can't leave her, it would break her." Max stated  
  
::::END OF FLASHBACK::::  
  
"Maria....." Michael said when he saw the painful green eyes that were looking right at him.   
  
TBC 


	17. What about Her?

This parts Beta reader: Monique

Part 17

"What about her?…….Michael…..I was on my way to tell you that I was pregnant and I hear that." Maria said to Michael.  
  
"Maria, you weren't suppose to hear that." Max said.  
  
"Max, I did hear it and that's when I realized that I would never have a normal life, a normal family." Maria said as tears ran down her face.  
  
Max looked over at Michael and gave him a nod. Michael turned to Maria and started telling:  
  
"Maria, you should have staid a little longer because after you left…  
  
::::FLASHBACK::::_  
  
"Max, I have to leave." Michael said.  
  
"Michael, you can't just go up and leave, what about Maria?" Max answered.  
  
"What about her?" Michael asked.  
  
"You can't leave her, it would break her." Max stated  
  
"Max, they know about me, they knew I love Maria and I can't risk her getting hurt, I love her to much for that." Michael said and drew his hand through is hair in frustration.  
  
"But running away doesn't help," Max said and laid a hand on Michael's shoulder.   
  
"It will save her." Michael said and turned towards to door.  
  
"Ask her. Maria can take care of her self, she can make her own decision." Max said to Michael. Michael turned around and looked at Max, he knew he was right. He had to talk to her and let her know….  
  
"Fine Maxwell, Ill go talk to her." Michael said and walked out of the door._  
  
::::FLASHBACK::::  
_  
Michael knocked on Maria's window but nobody opened so he opened it and climbed in, once inside he saw the mess. Michael started panicking they couldn't have taken her, right? But then he saw the note on her dresser.  
**  
Dear Michael  
  
I know this is wrong but I have to.  
I have left town, I need time.  
Time to find myself.   
  
Maria**  
  
Michael read the note a couple of times and then ran out the window and started running towards the desert.   
  
Once he was at the cave he looked up towards the sky and yelled:  
  
"WHY! … WHY ME!" Then he slumped down on the ground.  
  
Hours later he noticed the jeep coming towards him and once it stopped Max and Isabel came running towards him.  
  
"Michael, what's wrong?" Isabel asked as she sat down right infront of him.  
  
"Maria." Michael whispered.  
  
"what about her?" Max asked as he looked over at her sister with worry.  
  
"She's gone." Michael said and looked up at Isabel.  
  
"What do you mean gone?" Isabel asked. Michael gave her the note and she read it.  
  
"Oh God," she whispered.  
_  
::::END OF FLASHBACK::::  
  
"I was going to give you a choice but you didn't give me one." Michael said after he finished telling.  
  
"I'm sorry," Maria said sad.  
  
"No Maria, sorry doesn't bring 16 years back, sorry doesn't bring back my family!" Michael yelled. He was mad, how could she leave like that.  
  
"Michael!" Maria said but was cut of by Michael yelling:  
  
"No! Maria you knew how much I wanted a family, you knew I would protect it."  
  
"STOP IT!" Maxine yelled and stepped in between her parents.   
  
"If everybody would just calm down." Alexander said. Then he turned to his sister and saw that she was falling apart, he knew that she cared about her family and now she had family on both sides, which one was she to choose?  
  
Matt saw this to, so he stepped up to Max and laid a hand on her shoulder and said  
  
"Max?"   
  
"Stay away from me Matt," she answered and pulled away from him.   
  
"Max?" Maria asked.  
  
"I have to get out of here," Max said and took of out the door. Maria wanted to follow but her son stepped infront of her and said:   
  
"Mom, let her go…she needs time alone."  
  
"I think we should go back to the hotel." Maria said to her son and then looked over at the Roswell group.  
  
"Maria, will you stay in Roswell?" Liz asked.  
  
"For a while I guess, they need to know their father and train their powers." Maria said and looked over at Michael. He was still mad she knew this wouldn't go away easily.  
  
"Will you be here tomorrow?" Max asked her.  
  
"What happens then?" Maria asked.  
  
"It's mine and Liz's anniversary." Max answered and pulled Liz into his arms.  
  
"Yea sure, bye." Maria said and walked out of the Crashdown with her son.  
**  
TBC**

Visit my site Roswell sky, which holdes all my fanfic plus loads of other persons fics. The site also have an exclusive fanfic called Hybrid boost and the Roswell Sky award plus a list of Beta Readers.


	18. Heartbreak

This part was beta read by Rachel

Part 18

The song in this part is the slow version of Heartbreak lullaby by A*teens  
  
**********************  
  
  
It was past 1 am and Maxine had still not come back to the hotel. Maria was scared, what if something happened? She waited another hour before taking her jacket and went out to look for her.   
  
Maria walked around Roswell a long time before she finally found her, sitting at Alex's grave. 'How come she knew about this place?' Maria thought to herself.  
  
"Hi mom," Max said and she felt her mother standing behind herself.  
  
"Hi hunny," Maria answered and sat beside her daughter. "How did you know about this place?"   
  
"I got flashes when you and…Michael fought," Max said.  
  
"Ohh, how are you holding up," Maria asked.  
  
"I don't know, one part is furious with you, one part is just confused…I don't know, how am I suppose to feel?" Max said as she fiddled with her ring.  
  
"I don't know, I wish I did but I don't. All I can do is give you this," Maria said and gave her a book.  
  
"What is it?" Maxine asked.  
  
"When I was 16 my best friend told me the best way to explain your feelings is to write them down, so I thought you could try it. It might help," Maria said and got off the ground.  
  
"But how am I suppose to write in it, it's already filled," Max asked as she flipped through the pages.  
  
"I know, this is mine and I thought you should have it. It might help you with some answers you are looking for," Maria said and started walking away.  
  
"Thank you mom………I love you," Max said. Maria turned around and looked at her daughter. This was the first time she ever heard her daughter say those words to her.   
  
"I love you too," Maria said and walked out of the cemetery with tears in her eyes.  
  
Once her mother was gone Max started reading the book but haltered at a text:  
_  
Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby_  
  
Could it be? This was hers and Alex's song. Ever since Max could remember her mother always sung this to them as a bedtime song. Her father had been with her this whole time without even knowing it. Not in real life but in a small song…  
  
****************  
  
"Ms. Deluca," Maria stopped and turned around.  
  
"Oh hey Matt, what are you doing out this late?" she asked when she saw the boy.  
  
"I am looking for Max, I went to the hotel and Alex said you were out looking for her," Matt explained.  
  
"Yea," Maria said.  
  
"Oh…"Matt said and looked down on the ground. Maria knew he was too scared to ask her.  
  
"She's at Alex's grave," Maria said.  
  
"Thanks," Matt said and started walking away but stopped when Maria said:  
  
"Oh Matt, if you hurt my daughter…."  
  
"I know, grandma Amy already had this routine with Phoebe's boyfriend," Matt said and grinned.  
  
"Good, then you know," Maria said to him.  
  
"Bye Ms. Deluca," Matt said and walked away.  
  
"Goodnight Matt and bring my daughter home safe," Maria yelled.  
  
"Will do," Matt yelled back as he rounded the corner of the church.  
  
****************  
  
Max started to sing, a tear ran down her face.  
_  
Why can't I laugh  
Why must I cry  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart…._  
  
  
Max stopped as she felt a person behind her. She turned around and met a pair of intense eyes looking at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she said and turned back to Alex's grave.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean…what's that for song?" Matt asked as he sat down beside her.  
  
"OH, my mom wrote it. She gave me her diary," Max explained and showed him the diary.  
  
"Well, it's beautiful," Matt told her and took her hand in his. Max looked up at Matt when she felt his hand on hers. His eyes were looking at her with trust, friendship and love.  
  
"I know. It's about my father," Max said.  
  
"Oh, so how are things now?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know, I mean mom is sad, Alex…I don't know and I haven't talked to dad yet," Max said and leaned her head against Matt's shoulder.  
  
"Why not?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know," Max said.  
  
"I think you do…"Matt said and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I'm just so scared," Max said and hugged Matt. She held on to him like it was a matter of life and death. She had never in her whole life admitted her feelings to anybody, and now she had to a guy she had known for less then a week.  
  
"I know you are, but don't you think he is too," Matt said and stroked her hair.  
  
"I guess," Max said and fiddled with Matt's thumb ring.  
  
"Max, go talk to him…I think you both need it," Matt said. He notes that she started to shake, so he took of his jacket and hung it over her shoulders.   
  
"I know. I will talk to him tomorrow," Max said and got as close as possible to Matt. This was a place she never wanted to leave. Here she felt safe.  
  
TBC

Visit my site Roswell sky, which holds all my fanfic plus loads of other persons fics. The site also have an exclusive fanfic called Hybrid boost and the Roswell Sky award plus a list of Beta Readers.


	19. Encounter

Part 19

Maxine stood in front of Michael's door. She didn't know if she was able to see him. She wanted to but she was scared.  
  
She raised her hand and knocked. After a few minutes the door opened and there he stood; quiet and shocked that she was standing in front of him.  
  
"Oh…hi," he said, quite unsure of himself.  
  
"Hi…can I come in?" Max asked, a little scared.   
  
"Yea, sure…do you want anything to drink?" Michael asked as he closed the door behind her.  
  
"Yea," Max said and looked around. She froze at the same picture of her mom that she looked at the last time she was here.  
  
"Cola ok?" Michael asked as he opened the fridge.  
  
"Yea, thanks," Max said and took the can out of his hand.  
  
"So…" Michael said and waited for Max to start.  
  
"Look. I didn't come here to make you be a dad. We are doing just fine. Alex, Mom and I," Max said to him. She didn't want him to feel obligated to be there for her and her brother.  
  
"Oh really? You think breaking and entering, getting shot and need balancing is fine," Michael snapped back at her in a mad tone. This girl was so like him and that frightened him a lot.   
  
"I see I made the wrong decision to come here," Max said and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait please," Michael said as he rose from his chair.  
  
"Why, you obviously don't care," Max said and opened the door.  
  
"I didn't say that, I am just…well it's not everyday you find out you have two kids ok…can't we just talk…I don't even know your full name," Michael pleaded. He couldn't screw this up as he had with everything else in his life that had once mattered.  
  
Max turned around and looked into her fathers' eyes and saw that he really cared. She looked out the hallway and then closed the door.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Thanks…sit…please," Michael said and motioned her to the chair across from him. She sat down but she didn't know what to say so the room became quiet.  
  
"Maxine Isa Deluca," she said, trying to break the painful silence that had been going on for a few minutes.  
  
"Really," Michael said. He was surprised that Maria wanted to keep a part of her life that she ran away from.  
  
"Well they call me Max," Max continued.  
  
"Okay, what about your brother?" Michael asked.  
  
"His name is Alexander Michael Deluca. We call him Alex," Max answered. The whole scary thing was beginning to wear off. She was glad that Matt talked her into this and she was going to tell him that tonight if she could sneak him in through her window without her mother knowing.  
  
"Oh, that's nice names," Michael said as he fiddled with his ring. He looked across the table and saw that Max was doing the same thing.  
  
"Yea, I guess mom wanted to keep a part of this life," Maxine explained.  
  
"How old are you?" Michael asked.  
  
"We'll both be 17 on the 15th of April," Max answered and rose from her seat and walked around the apartment, looking at her surroundings.  
  
"Do you know anything about my side of the family?" Michael asked and watched as she picked up a picture of Max, Liz, Isabel, Kyle, Matt, Phoebe and him at the twins 15th birthday.  
  
"Just the part mom told me on your way here," Max answered.   
  
"So she hasn't told you much about…me?" Michael asked as Max returned to her seat opposite him.  
  
"No, she's always been secretive about it. Every time Alex or I asked her, she just got a sad look on her face and left. The only thing we know is that we weren't like everybody else and that we couldn't go to the doctors," Max said, a little sad. She hated the whole secret thing going on in her life, having to lie to everyone about who she was.  
  
"That must have been hard," Michael replied.  
  
"Yea, but mom has always been there for us and Alex and I take care of each other"   
  
"Oh," Michael said and sighed. Max noticed that he wanted to ask her something but somehow he didn't know if he should. His eyes were staring at something. Max followed his eyes and came across a picture of her mom.  
  
"You can ask about her you know," Max said.  
  
"I know, but I don't know if I have the right to," Michael said sadly. He had made so many mistakes in his life. Maria was always the one that was by his side no matter what until he drove her away.  
  
"What do you mean?" Max asked.  
  
"I know why she left now and it's my fault," Michael said. He hated himself for it. It was his fault he drove her away with his family.  
  
"Come on…I know you have some questions," Max said and looked at her father. She could clearly see the features she got from him.  
  
"Did she find somebody?" Michael asked and looked at his daughter for some kind of help. It was like a desperate cry for someone to love him.   
  
"No, she's always been alone. I don't know why, it was like she was afraid or something…here," Max said and pulled out a book and laid it down before Michael. On the book it stood with golden letters, "Diary of Maria Deluca"  
  
"Why?" Michael asked. He wondered why would his daughter have Maria's diary and give it to him of all people.   
  
"Something I think you should read. Bye," Max said and rose from her chair and walked towards the door.  
  
"Hey, do you…do you want to do something tomorrow, maybe talk some more?" Michael asked her, and he looked up from the book in front of him.   
  
"I would love to, but I think you should talk to someone else," Max said and opened the door.  
  
"I know…hey Max?" Michael called out and watched as his daughter turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Yea?" she asked.  
  
He just looked at her and said a simple thing. But it meant so much for the both of them when he said it.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
**TBC**

All my fanfics can be found at my site Roswell Sky which is located at www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex

// Carro aka. Lino84


	20. Bedroom mess

Part 20

"Maria we need to talk," Michael said as Maria opened the hotel door.   
  
"I know," Maria said and looked at him. He had changed so much, you could see the scars that life has brought him.  
  
"I am sorry Maria," Michael said. He had to. Just when he finished reading the diary he wanted to tell her that. He never knew how much pain he put on her.   
  
"I know spaceboy," Maria said, sad-like.  
  
"Could we maybe go get some coffee and something?" Michael asked Maria kindly.  
  
"Maybe you could come in and we can drink it here, I don't want to leave Alex," Maria answered and opened the door a little more so that he could enter.  
  
"Sure," Michael said and stepped into the hotel room.  
  
**************  
  
Max was lying on her bed when she heard the knock on the door. She listened as her mother opened the door and talked to a voice that sounded like Michael's. She got off the bed and opened the door a little and watched as Michael walked into the room and Maria started making coffee.   
  
'Great, they were finally going to talk. Maybe they could come to some conclusion, she didn't want to leave this place. She liked it here with Matt.'  
  
A smile came across her face as the name popped up in her mind. She really wanted to see him right now to thank him for convincing her to talk to her father.   
  
Just as she thought that there was a knock on her window, when she looked over she saw Matt standing there smiling at her. She smiled back as she walked over to the window and opened it.  
  
"Hi," Max said smiling.  
  
"Hi, could I come in?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, mom says I can't let strange men into my room," Max said and laughed as she helped him through the window.   
  
"Is that so, wonder why?" Matt joked. But his laughter stopped when he saw that Max was looking at him very passionately.  
  
"Yea, wonder why?" Max said almost whispering as her mouth came closer to Matt's. He could feel every breath she took. He's mind was clouded. He wanted her so bad, she was so beautiful; like an angel.   
  
He couldn't take it anymore. He put his hand under her chin and kissed her. It started out like an innocent little kiss but they both wanted more; neither wanted it to stop.   
  
They moved towards the bed and fell slowly on it. Matt was laying on top of Max, his hands were roaming her body, making her lose control.  
  
"Do you want to stop?" Matt asked before things got too far.  
  
"No, do you?" Max wondered.  
  
"No" Matt answered as he kissed along her neck. His hands started to go under her cloths.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled a voice from the door. Max and Matt jumped a part to see a very pissed Michael and a grinning Maria.  
  
"Uncle Michael, calm down, it's not what it looks like," Matt said as he got off the bed.  
  
"Oh so you didn't have your hands under my daughter's sweater and you weren't kissing her on the bed!" Michael yelled.  
  
"Ok, so it is what it looks like," Matt said, looking at Max whom stood grinning at Matt's tempt to calm things down.  
  
"You are 17 years old and no seventeen years old daughter of mine is having sex," Michael said to them while he looked at Max.  
  
"I can take care of myself and do what ever I want," Max yelled as she walked up to her father and stared right at him.  
  
"Matt I think you better go, but don't think your off the hock. I will call your mother, and she and your father will deal with you," Maria said to Matt.  
  
"Ok, thank you," Matt said and walked towards the door.  
  
"Matt, I'll call you," Max said as she took her eyes of her father and looked at Matt and smiled.  
  
"I think not," came from Michael. Max eyes snapped back at Michael with anger. Matt took one more look and then left.  
  
"Michael, take it easy on her, remember when we were 17," Maria said and layed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"But Maria, I don't want her to make the same mistakes," Michael said and looked at Maria, pleading her to be on his side, but somehow he knew she wasn't going to be.   
  
"She is in the room you know," Max said angrily at them.  
  
"Ok, let's all just calm down. Max, you go to sleep. I think your dad and I have to talk," Maria said to them and walked towards the door.  
  
"Maria," Michael pleaded.  
  
"Not another word, Michael," Maria said angrily and waited for him to walk out the room with her.  
  
"Goodnight sweetie," Maria said as Michael came to stand beside her at the door.  
  
"Night," Max said to both of them.   
  
"Max, do you want to go to the park tomorrow? I think we have a lot to talk about," Michael asked nicely.  
  
"Yea, sure," Max answered and smiled at him.  
  
With that said, Michael and Maria left the room. Once they were gone, Max sat down on her bed with a sigh. A smile came as she thought about Matt and how cute he looked when her dad came in on them. With that she fell a sleep.   
  
**TBC**

All my fanfics can be found at my site Roswell Sky which is located at www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex

// Carro aka. Lino84


	21. A fathers love

Part 21

"So what did you and mom talk about?" Max asked as she and Michael walked through the park the next day.  
  
"Old stuff," Michael shrugged. He was a little uncomfortable. He didn't know how to talk to her. He wanted so much to be the parents he never got.   
  
"So I ask again, what did you talk about?" Max asked a little more persistent. She knew he was scared but so was she. It's not every day you meet a guy that is your dad. She knew he was trying so hard but so was she.  
  
"You, Alex and us," Michael answered.  
  
"And where did you end up in all of it?" Max asked and sat down on the bench beside the pawn.   
  
"That we would start over slow and see what happens," Michael answered and sat down beside her. They both sat quiet; looking at the small families that were playing all around the park.  
  
"So, are we moving in with you?" Max asked after a while and looked up at Michael. She wanted so bad to live like a normal family and have the life she always wanted.  
  
"No," Michael said and looked on as Max looked down at her lap, trying to hide the sadness.  
  
"Ohh," was the only thing she could get out.  
  
"My apartment it to small. WE ALL are moving to a bigger one," Michael said and looked out over the pond.  
  
Max head snapped up at Michael's statement and asked happily," Really?"  
  
"Yea," Michael said and nudged her shoulder with his and grinned a bit. Max smiled back at Michael and nudged him back.   
  
"There is Alex and Mom," Max said and pointed towards the other side of the pawn. "Let's go over to them," she continued and rose from the bench.  
  
"Ok, hey Max?" Michael said and watched as his daughter turned her head and looked at him with a smile.  
  
"Yea?" she asked.   
  
Michael took a deep breath and looked at this person in front of him. He was a part of creating her; she was his family; the family he always searched for. She was his daughter.   
  
"I love you," he said and smiled at Max.  
  
"I love you too Dad," Max said and hugged him. It felt right, for once Max felt completely safe and loved. Those small words that meant so much.  
  
**TBC**

All my fanfics can be found at my site Roswell Sky which is located at www.geocities.com/roswellskyindex

// Carro aka. Lino84


	22. Finaly a family

Part 22

It was now the night of Max and Liz's anniversary. The night had been a success and only one thing remained. Maxine and Alexander took a hold of each others hands, took deep breaths and walked out on the stage.  
  
"We'd like you to help us get our mother up on the stage and sing her own song for the first time in public"  
  
People watched, as a nervous Maria walked up on the stage and whisper to her kids; "What are you doing?"  
  
"Helping you to say what you waited 16 years to say," Max said and squeezed her mothers hand in support.  
  
"I can't do this, don't ask me to," Maria begged sadly to her kids.  
  
"Mom you need to end this chapter in this life," Alexander said and hugged his mother.   
  
As Max and Alex walked of the stage, the music started.   
  
********  
  
Just as Max came off the stage she met up with Matt, whom looked kind of nervous.  
  
"Max," he said.  
  
"Hey Matt," Max said and looked on as Matt said very nervously;  
  
"I was wondering, since I gather that you are staying, maybe we could go out on…on a date"  
  
Max's face lit up at the question. She had finally got the family she always wanted.   
  
"I would love to," she answered and kissed a very surprised Matt, but he wasn't complaining. He responded to the kiss and after a few minutes they pulled apart.  
  
"What was that for?" Matt asked out of breath.  
  
"My way of saying that you for helping me," Max said and smiled.  
  
"Well, how about you thanking me some more?" Matt said and grinned, slowly moving his face closer to hers. But a voice saying;   
  
"I think not," broke them apart really fast. They both turned their heads around seeing both their fathers.  
  
"DAD," Max whined at her father.  
  
"What, I am just looking out for you, and that means, no more adventures or creeping into each others room at night…" Michael said but was interrupted by Max whining even more;  
  
"But dad"  
  
"Don't give me that look, I think Maxwell agrees," Michael said and looked at Maxwell.  
  
"I do," he answered and looked at the kids. The whole situation was rather funny. Max and Michael stood with their arms crossed, looking down on their kids and the kids looked sad.  
  
"So, do we have a deal," Michael said.  
  
"Can we date?" Matt asked nervous.  
  
"Yes, but no goodnight kiss or making out in the backseat of the car" Michael said and looked directly at his daughter, if she was as similar as Michael, she was SOO going to be causing a lot of trouble, which worried Michael.  
  
"Dad, pleaaase," she whined and gave him her best poppy dog eyes, which Michael melted to directly.  
  
"Alright go, before I change my mind," he said laughing a bit.  
  
"Thanks, tell mom I will be back at 1," Max said and hugged her father.  
  
"Oh no, I want you home at 11:30," Michael answered.  
  
"12:30," Max tried with.  
  
"12," Michael stated.  
  
"Deal….you are taking this whole dad thing seriously," Max said and took Matt's hand in hers and walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
When Max was out of site, Michael turned and looked at Alexander. He was such a copy of his mother. Michael and he had had a great long talk last night and they started a great relationship, well not as great as his and Max, which no thing would be except for Maria. The love of his life, the mother of his kids and the reason he was living. Yea, life was good, and would always be. He turned and looked on the stage where his love stood nervous. Her eyes caught his and from that moment on he knew that they would be perfect. The song started and Maria's beautiful voice was heard in the back of Michael's head as he lived his life.

**__**

In the still of the night  
I can almost feel you lying next to me  
Like it used to be  
  
And it's hard to let go  
When there's always something there reminding me  
How things could be  
  
I've tried to get you off my mind  
I've tried to play my part  
But every time I close to my eyes  
You're still inside my heart  
  
Why can't I laugh?  
Why must I cry?  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain?  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be?  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see?  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby  
  
Like the stars in the sky  
You still keep on shining down your light on me  
But out of reach  
  
And I know that in time  
You will come back to your senses, see the signs  
And change your mind  
  
I try to look the other way  
And keep my heart on hold  
But every time I'm close to you  
I loose my self control  
  
Why can't I laugh?  
Why must I cry?  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain?  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be?  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see?  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby  
  
Why can't I laugh?  
Why must I cry?  
Give me just one good reason why  
Why does it rain?  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be?  
Just you and me  
What would it take to make you see?  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby  
  
Why can't I laugh?  
Why must I cry?  
Every time we say goodbye  
Why does it rain?  
Here in my heart  
Every day that we're apart  
Why can't it be?  
Just you and me  
What will it take to make you see?  
These are the words  
To my heartbreak lullaby

THE END 


End file.
